Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!
Savannah is one heck of a beast when she challenges her friends to sprinting challenges. In attempt to be like her, Kaitlin and friends resort to crazy methods of reaching her capacity. Episode Summary It's another quiet and peaceful day. Kaitlin and Savannah are hanging out together. Savannah doesn't really know what to do. Kaitlin doesn't either. Savannah feels like she has to run around the track. Kaitlin shrugs and just goes with it. Savannah has gathered all her friends to watch her. They all watch her sprint at an unimaginable pace. All of her friends are shocked. Savannah then challenges them to a sprint-off. But of course, Savannah wins. Olivia is about to throw up, Shannon is light-headed, and Maddie is panting uncontrollably. Savannah thinks they're a bunch of wimps and she sprints off. Kaitlin won't let Savannah treat them like that. She thinks they need to take her down a peg. Maddie wonders how. Kaitlin says to follow her to the store. Olivia wonders what they're gonna get at the store. Kaitlin says it's a surprise. Olivia wonders if it will be better than the last time she surprised them. She flashes back to a birthday party when Kaitlin surprised all her friends with a gorilla clown popping out of a birthday cake. The gang goes to the local Family Dollar and Kaitlin loads up on a bunch of energy drinks. She places a bunch of Red Bull, Monster, 5-Hour Energy, and Mountain Dew on the checkout counter. Tori wonders if this is such a good idea. Kaitlin thinks it'll be the best way to build up all kinds of energy to beat Savannah. After the trip to the store, Kaitlin brings everyone back to her house and they drink all the energy drinks they can. All of them start acting crazy and bouncing off the walls. Kaitlin's little brother comes in and asks Kaitlin if she'll watch VeggieTales ''with him. But all of them are going crazy. Her brother just leaves the room. All of Kaitlin's friends return to the track and call Savannah. They're ready to take her on again. Savannah is surprised, because she thought they would all chicken out. Tori says they're ready to take her on. Savannah shrugs and meets them back at the track. Once Savannah arrives, she can clearly see something is up with her friends. She wonders what they did. Kaitlin says to not worry about it, and to just get on with the challenge. Savannah shrugs and they get on with it. But once all of her friends take off, Savannah can clearly see they're cheating somehow. Savannah says to stop the race, but her friends continue taking laps around the track. She shouts at them to stop. They stop. Savannah says she doesn't like seeing her friends like this. She doesn't want to cause any more troubles between them, especially after that whole friend dissing thing. Kaitlin agrees. They all hug. But Savannah says she'll still be the fastest. All of the girls have to agree. Production Information * This is the first episode to use CGI animation * The scenes where Kaitlin and her friends go crazy from energy drinks was almost scrapped, because some thought it would suggest similar effects to drug use Trivia * When Kaitlin goes to Family Dollar, some odd items can be seen on the shelves: ** Guns N' Roses Greatest Hits CD ** Super Mario 3D World ** Brian Griffin's ''Faster Than The Speed Of Love ''from ''Family Guy * The gorilla clown in the flash back bears a resemblance to Donkey Kong * The flash back is similar to a scene from Phineas and Ferb '' * Kaitlin's brother is seen carrying a copy of ''VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor? * Savannah mentions the events of the previous episode Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles